Supra
Supra is the Ultimate God of the Amethyst World world which is the 9th Star the group visits. She has two different appearances, one where she appears to look like semi-human like a naga or a mermaid and a human form. Biography She is first appears in the game in her mermaid form attempting to murder Soul Skyheart. Anybody Supra sees becomes the next target to murder. Even though Supra has a habit of telling everyone to die and seems very violent on the outside, she's only acting this way to hide her true feelings (Bipolar). Appearance and Personality Supra is a woman with a fairly large bust similar to that of Chou-Chou in her Sadist form. She had gold, feral eyes and short, teal hair. There are marks on her arms that look like violet lightning bolts. In her theme of Pisces the Fish, she wears a vest that reveals her underbreast and has a pair of shark fins on the back. The cap and collar she wears resemble a pair of shark's teeth. She also has large fins for ears. She also wears long, finger-less gloves. On one of these is a fishing reel with a hook in the shape of the Pisces symbol on the end. In her initial form the lower half of her body is similar to that of a naga monster. She has a black tailfin with white on the front. Additionally, she has gills on the sides of her abdomen. In her human form she has a pair of legs and her fins become shorter. In this form she wears a pair of really short shorts, a garter belt, an unusual pair of stockings and a pair of boots that look like fins. Personality wise, She has a very violent tendency to kill everything in sight, but only when she is embarrassed about something. Relations Soul Skyheart When the two are first seen together, Supra is seen trying to kill Soul. This was later revealed to be because she did not like the idea of wearing a bikini, since she was a mermaid and therefore a regular bikini wouldn't work on her. However, it is implied from certain events that she seems to harbor feelings towards him. She appears to have misunderstood Soul's intentions of putting her in a bikini as actions for "someone special" Sandy Sunshine Supra says that she really hates Sandy which is what she really wants from sadistic women. At first it was because she assumed she loved Soul, and even thought he got her pregnant, until she was shocked when Sandy revealed that she was the true object of her affection. Chou-Chou She is jealous that Sandy likes Supra much more than her Sadist in the current state. Even though Supra claims that she is not happy about Sandy's attraction to her . Item Drops Supra is fought as a boss in her mermaid form on two separate occasions, but both fights take place on Amethyst World. The first time is when the party defeats her when they reunite with Soul. Upon item killing her, she drops the following items: *Kamaitachi *Iron Bra *Cargo Shorts She is fought again after her ship, the Galeos, is taken down. Upon Item Killing her, she drops the following items: *Frilly Bikini *Scorpion *Armor Top Quotes *"Kh--! This man tried to force me to...wear a bikini!" *"You're jealous of...h-him?" Trivia * During her boss battle during the main story, she is labeled as Masochist moe type. * Her dialogue CG of when she was a mermaid is different from her regular CG. * In keeping to the theme of Pisces the Fish, Supra's airship is called the Galeos, which is Greek for shark. Gallery Syrma and Supura bondage.jpg|Supra tying up Syrma. Supra mermaid form.png|Supra's initial form Supra cutin.png|Supra Linked Skill cutin Category:Female characters Category:Mugen Souls Z characters Category:God characters Category:Sadist Category:Playable characters